Una noche mas
by Shioretahana
Summary: Un grito desgarrador se hace escuchar rompiendo el silencio, sangre inocente es derramada, la muerte se apodera del lugar y la noche se tiñe de rojo, la luna ríe mientras observa la escena. Cuerpos sin vida, almas sin culpa que han sido arrebatadas y criaturas de la noche sedientas de poder y muerte. Pero esto solo es una noche más.


**Hola a todos, bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero sea de su gusto pero vayamos a lo que nos interesa. **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Okubo.**

La luna ríe en lo alto del cielo como si supiera lo que va a ocurrir, el silencio se hace presente.

Un grito desgarrador se hace escuchar rompiendo el silencio, sangre inocente es derramada, la muerte se apodera del lugar y la noche se tiñe de rojo, la luna ríe mientras observa la escena.

Cuerpos sin vida, almas sin culpa que han sido arrebatadas y criaturas de la noche sedientas de poder y muerte, así el caos y la destrucción se apoderan del lugar

Sobre un techo una figura aparece, se oyen pasos en la distancia veloces, agiles, constantes que se acercan mientras salta sobre los edificios hasta detenerse sobre uno en especifico

En sus manos reposa una gran guadaña de color rojo como sangre, la luna brilla a sus espaldas

Observan el horrible cuadro que se ve ante si, no puede ocultar el asco y repulsión que siente ante lo ocurrido.

Cuantas veces habían visto escenas como estas, cuantas veces había sido demasiado tarde para esas inocentes almas devoradas.

-Sus almas se han desviado del camino correcto y por orden de Shinigami-Sama sus almas serán reclamadas, ¿listo?

La voz de su compañera lo saca de su reflexión, el solo hace un sonido de confirmación para que al segundo siguiente estén corriendo asía la batalla.

En su forma de arma observa lo que ocurre a su alrededor; con la maestría adquirida con los años su compañera se abre paso entre los demonios que intentan desesperadamente sobrevivir.

Él, que conoce cada paso de esta danza mortal se deja llevar sin perder de vista el alma de su técnico, siente su confianza, su determinación junto con su fuerte sentido de justicia, cosas que se han mantenido desde que comenzaron la odisea de convertirse en los mejores del Shibusen.

Sonríe al recordar aquellos días, idos hace ya tanto cuando eran simple principiantes sin saber a que se enfrentarían, pero se mantuvieron juntos contra todo lo que el destino tuviese deparado para ellos.

Ahora aquel entusiasmo se veía tan lejano; la muerte y la destrucción que veían a diario desalentaría a cualquier pero ¿que podía hacer? cada vez que destruían uno de esos monstruos dos se levantaban en su lugar.

La descarga de energía lo puso alerta, conocía muy bien esa sensación.

-Soul…

-Adelante.

Siente el poder recorriendo su cuerpo mientras sus almas se sincronizaban perfectamente…

-¡RESONANCIA DE ALMA!

No hay necesidad de pensar, conoce perfectamente el resultado, lo ha visto cientos de veces.

-¡CAZA BRUJAS!

En cuestión de segundos solo son ellos dos rodeados por las almas rojas que flotan como lámparas, lentamente cambia de forma posándose delante de su técnico, mientras mira la luna suelta un suspiro cansado.

-Soul… ¿pasa algo?

Voltea ver a su compañera, su rostros demuestra preocupación que siente por su compañero; últimamente se ha mostrado algo distraído incluso en batalla.

-No pasa nada Maka, no te preocupes…

-O.K

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa, tan sincera y llena de emoción y amabilidad, la razón por la que pelea cada noche, por la que no pierde la esperanza en este mundo tan podrido en que viven, por lo que es capaz de mantener la esperanza en medio de toda la oscuridad, esa sonrisa que sabe que le espera al final de cada misión y que adora tanto mirar.

-Vamos, recojamos estas almas para volver a casa.

-Si.

Muerte, destrucción, almas corrompidas que huyen del miedo atreves de la búsqueda de poder y ellos, que llevan la justicia a las almas perdidas.

Pero esto solo es una noche más.

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como siempre comentarios, críticas, consejos recibidos sean todos ellos**

**Hasta la próxima historia se despide**

**Hana.**


End file.
